Test whether sustained release form of simvastatin administered at a dose of 80 mg/day for 24 weeks will be more effective in lowering plasma LDL cholesterol levels than the currently avaialble conventional simvastatin administered at 80 mg/day. Test whether sustained release drug will reduce LDL cholesterol to a greater extent than regular drug without significant side effects.